The Girl
by Chriz
Summary: All is quiet in Sunnydale. The scoobies have nothing to slay, capture, kill, or stop from creating an apocalypse. Little do they know that someone roams the streets, someone very powerfull... and she's only a child
1. Too Good To Be True

********A/N: my first chapter ff, pleeze r+r and tell me whether I should continue or not! ;)*********  
  
The Girl  
  
Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara and Giles were all gathered at Buffy's house spread all over the living room, looking quite bored.  
  
"Nothing. No monsters. No Hellmouthy apocalypse. Even the vamps are bored." Xander yawned. There had been no action in Sunnydale for the past few days. Even on patrols Buffy let her guard down, because the vampires and demons were no where to be seen. There didn't seem to be something unusual going on, no sign of a higher being taking these demons down. All was quiet. Too quiet, Buffy seemed to think.  
  
"I'm bored! I need something to do! God, I forget how to act like a normal person when theirs no kicking demon ass involved!" Buffy exploded, making everyone in the still room jump.  
  
"We could always torture Spike." Anya suggested, "I mean, at least that never gets boring."  
  
"Right. And after words we could flash red in a bulls face and then sit on the train tracks for hours singing 'It's the end of the world as we know it.' Xander stated sarcastically.  
  
"No, I like my idea better. We could use my favourite, the Chinese Water torture!" She bounced happily, getting an annoyed look from everyone.  
  
"Ooohh what's that?" Dawn asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, it's when you tie a guy to a chair, and-"  
  
"No torture! Anyway, I'm not in the mood to see Spike's face right now. I just got rid of my nausea!" Buffy joked.  
  
"I say we call it a quiet night. We don't really get many of those and there's this movie that I've wanted to see for a while." Willow said, looking over at Tara.  
  
"Well, sure. I mean, if everyone is ok with that." Tara said kindly.  
  
Giles looked around at everyone's expected glances. "Well, I-I guess that Willow's right. We should all go to our homes and.relax." The word sounded foreign in his lips.  
  
"Alright!" Without an other word, everyone got up and left, a spring in their step. And they walked without fear down the streets of Sunnydale, knowing little of what higher being was roaming the streets as well.  
  
She walked down the street, just a young girl, but she had no fear. She did not look behind her, or quicken her pace at the strange noises in the alley beside her. A small smile played her lips at what she had in store for Sunnydale. It started do rain, getting heavier with each passing second but not a drop hit her. There was an invisible wall-like space in the area around her where there should have been rain. A shadow moved stealthfully behind her, creeping up and revealing its demonic face. It reached out a hand as if to grab her, but with a startled pained cry, froze and fell back, withering pathetically on the ground at her feet. He looked up at her, terrified. She smiled and kicked him in the chest.  
  
"Tut-tut. Bad boy. You've gotten me all angry.And when I get angry.." Her eyes turned a bright reddish and laughing icily she created a swirl of light which turned into flames, burning the demon.  
  
"....People pay."  
  
***********A/N: so whatya think? I'll continue soon..*****************8 


	2. The Apocalypse Child

Chapter 2

The Apocalypse Child

Buffy and Willow were on the last patrol for the night. The rest were at their homes, Giles was watching Dawn and the Summers' place. Willow had insisted she come with her. Buffy had protested, but when Willow gave her resolve face Buffy shut up. They didn't really need to patrol, but Buffy said she had a strange feeling and wanted to go check the streets again. Willow talked about collage and how Tara and she were getting along again and Buffy only half-listened. She couldn't help but notice that things were too quiet. She tried to look at the quiet as a good thing, but it bothered her. She continuously double checked in alleyways and listened extra carefully and when Willow finally noticed her concentration, she kept quiet. 

"What is it Buffy?" She said after a quiet moment.

"I-I'm not sure…." She replied uncertainly. It suddenly began to rain lightly, getting heavier by each passing second. Buffy and Willow quickly pulled on their hoods. Buffy glanced around, her head moving in nervous sharp jerks and Willow sensed that something was really wrong. They stopped walking suddenly, a strong force seeming to stop them. They found themselves standing in front of a small girl, eight or nine years old. 

"Hey!" Buffy said a little surprised, glancing at her watch. "It's really late. Are you lost? Do you want us to help you find your way home? Your parents must be worried."

She shook her head and smiled, amused. "No parents." She whispered.

"Well…you must have some legal guardian we could get you back to. It isn't safe with…. well, there're really bad….men….who could hurt you." She indicated, glancing at Willow. Willow looked around and found no signs of any demons. She gave Buffy the 'all clear'. 

"No." The girl said eerily.

"Well, you could stay at our-" Before Willow could finish, the girl's eyes shone a bright red, and she screamed:

"Go away! Get away from this place! Nothing is as it ought to be! Leave!" A bright orange and red light spun around her, surrounding her and she directed all that power over to Willow and Buffy. Willow quickly did a counter spell, but being as rushed as it was it was weak and didn't work properly. Willow and Buffy collapsed to the ground and when they looked up again, the girl was gone.

**************************************

The gang all sat around the Summers' living room, again. Willow and Buffy were given towels to dry off on and they went to their rooms to change into some dry clothes. The rest waited silently, in a shock. When they came back down, Giles said:

"My God, Buffy what happened?"

"I don't know! Will and I were patrolling and then we stopped in front of a little girl and I was asking her if she had a family she could, you know, go home to and she went ballistic." Buffy said, stopping to take a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Yes, but ballistic how?" Giles replied to her short answer. Willow took part in the conversation.

"Her eyes went all….red and glowey and she started screaming things…." She began darkly.

"Something about things being….not as they should be and….to go away." Buffy piped in.

"And then she did this spell thing….only there was no incantation. It knocked us over, it was so powerful. It caught me off guard and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Giles, it was so powerful!" Willow said, clearly shaken up. Tara put a hand on her shoulder soothingly.

After a long silence Xander asked, "That's it? I mean, its nothing compared to what we've faced before. It's just a paranoid girl with….super powers and….hey cool! Where have we seen one of those before?" he said mockingly, looking over at Buffy. Buffy smacked him on the arm lightly, but nevertheless Xander winced and rubbed his arm. "Ow." 

"Xander. Evil is hardly ever symbolized or disguised as a child. Children are innocent, and we can learn the biggest and most important lessons from them. They symbolize hope, and forgiveness, love and friendship. Using it as a sign of evil is a really….well…. evil thing. This is bigger than it seems." Anya said matter-of-factly. 

Xander gave her a look, "I knew that." he pouted. Anya continued.

"I've lived a long time; 1124 years, actually. I've heard things. Was this girl wet?" She asked Buffy suddenly.

"W-what?" Buffy stammered, confused.

"You said it was raining. Was she wet?"

"Well of course she was-" Buffy stopped and thought. The girl was dry, she remembered. "Well-actually no. She was….dry. Dry? Why was she…?" She looked over at Anya's knowing expression and waited for an explanation.

"I think were dealing with The Apocalypse Child."


	3. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 3 Surprise, Surprise  
  
"What the hell is that?" Xander asked looking at Anya who gave him a disapproving look. As she opened her mouth to begin, there was a loud knock at the door. Buffy looked around at them. Willow looked worried, so did Tara. Buffy took a stake and carefully walked over to the door and opened it a crack, looking outside, weapon at the ready. It was completely dark, but she could recognize the tall, dark figure.  
  
"Angel?" She opened the door, open-mouthed. Being in shock as she was she forgot to lower the stake.  
  
"Buffy. I-What..?" He stared at the stake, then back at her questionably.  
  
"Oh. Hi. Yeah.... sorry..We've gotta new Big Bad in town and.Hi." She stammered."  
  
"Hey..Big Bad is right. Can I come in? Something's come up."  
  
"Uh. Sure." She said, blinking a couple of times.  
  
"Ummm.I need a little more than that." He said, slightly smiling at her reaction. She was still the same old Buffy.  
  
"Come in!" She said quickly.  
  
Angel stepped inside and took off his jacket. They went over into the living room, where Angel received shocked glances from everyone else.  
  
"Uh oh, we know something's up when we get a visit from Dead Boy here." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah well..Something's coming. And it's not good. Back in L.A..I was walking down the street one night and I heard yelling. I saw a child, a girl I think, and she was killing some guy. Like, there was really powerful magic, I could feel it. By the time I got there she had disappeared and I thought nothing much of it. Then Cordy had a vision that included the end of the world, and the hellmouth. I told Wes about it and he did some researching, and apparently, she's..not good news-" He was cut off.  
  
"Yes, I was just about to explain." Anya said, not liking they way Angel had taken all the attention off her. "She is The Apocalypse Child. She's been in existence since the beginning of time, her soul is ancient. She has a lot of power-power enough to create an apocalypse. If I'm not mistaken, she's created and apocalypse before. Only one. Everything was different then. The world was at peace with another. Demons, humans they all lived together. She didn't like the way everything was running its course so She ended the world so everything started all over. From the beginning of the Ice Age. She's only sighted before she creates an apocalypse; otherwise she is hidden to any being's eyes."  
  
"So..We've seen her so she's gonna end the world? How do you know all this?" Xander asked.  
  
"Like I said, I've been around a long time. I've heard things." She replied.  
  
"I've heard things too. Rumors. That's why I came down. You guys can't do this on your own."  
  
"And one vampire's gonna help?" Xander snapped.  
  
"No. Fred, Gunn, Lorne Wes and Cordy are coming down some time soon."  
  
Giles looked up from the book he had found and began to research from and frowned. "This..thing..Can't be destroyed. There's no way to stop her. Once she's declared the end of the world-it it happens. There's like a force field around her so no rain can make her wet and no fire can burn her. She is protected at all times."  
  
Dawn, who had fallen asleep on the couch stirred and moaned. Buffy noticed, glanced at her watch and said, "all right, let's deal with this when the gang isn't asleep. Angel, you can stay over here."  
  
Xander and Anya both went to Xander's place, Giles went to his. Willow and Tara both went to their room. Buffy tucked Dawn in hers and she went back to her own room. Angel turned his back while Buffy changed and then he chose to sleep on the floor. Buffy got in to bed, tossed Angel a blanket and a pillow and lay down, remembering that one night.  
  
"Remember the night you saved me from The Three?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"Me too. This is exactly like this..in a way. Anyway thanks for coming down here. It really means a lot." She said, drifting to sleep. She had a sudden memory of that night, five years ago and smiled, saying "Angel? Do you snore?"  
  
He smiled, remembering too. "I don't know. It's been a long time since anybody's been in a position to let me know." 


End file.
